When My heart Hurts
by Kourai
Summary: Cuando el corazon duele... todo lo que puede hacerse es llorar? Songfic de la cancion 'When my heart hurts'... es un poco revoltoso, y al final tiene una larga explicacion del texto. NOTA: no lo lean si no tienen la intencion de leer la nota explicativa.


When My heart hurts. Sara 'All we can do is cry'  
  
I will never be, as beautiful, with anyone but you 'No matter where you sleep' you said 'I'll Always be with you'  
  
Cuantas veces no miraste a mis ojos con la calida ternura de tu sencilla mirada, y en silencio no pretendi decirte cuanto amaba cada segundo contigo.  
  
Nos amabamos, es cierto... te quiero como jamas podria querer a otro que no fueras tu, y Dios sabe cuanto me amas tu tambien... mas... ¿cuanto ha servido el querernos de esta manera?  
  
Mirame ahora... Aqui encerrada en esta vieja torre en el centro de aquello que antes, en algun momento pude haber considerado un paraiso... Asi se nos enseño... lo recuerdas? Siempre se nos dijo que habia un cielo para los que amaban, y un infierno con el cual castigar a los que aborrecian...  
  
...pero ahora, estando aqui, comprendo que no es mas que una vaga ilusion con la que los hombres se contentan con soñar... no existe un dios... ni existe un cielo al que pedir refugio...  
  
...and if Could give, every inch of me to you, you know i would cause when my heart hurts, nothing else feels good...  
  
Si tan solo ellos, cuando aun hay tiempo, cuando aun estan vivos, pudieran saber que aqui.. alla... y donde sea que tu estes, se lleva el infierno en el alma, sin importar con quien se este... sin importar si se esta con demonios, como es esa niña de cabellos blancos a la que llamas Kurai... o si se esta entre angeles, como estoy yo, con la unica criatura inocente que existe... quiza si ellos supieran esto, no se preocuparian tanto... y amarian...  
  
So i think of the explanatins and i still feel you everywhere cause when my heart hurts, no one else could care...  
  
...Aunque amar fuera lo que te condenase...  
  
...Amar demasiado...  
  
...Amar a tu hermano...  
  
- Setsuna... fue realmente el amarte lo que ha condenado a mi alma?...  
  
And what's the use in staying real? when there's not enough room to cry and heal...  
  
Amar siempre estuvo prohibido a los angeles... Fue un hermoso regalo que Dios hizo solo a los hombres... y solo aquellos de corazon impuro eran capaces de robar un poco del afecto repartido a los humanos... Pero estas pobre criaturas celestiales... estos hermosos seres de corazones misteriosos... jamas podrian gozar del placer y el extasis de mirar a la persona amada y decirle 'Te he extrañado como nunca imagine'  
  
-...Soy tan solo un angel entonces...  
  
Soy Jibrille, el arcangel del agua.. y encerrada aqui, en esta vieja torre en el centro de lo que alguna vez pense un paraiso, jamas podre volver a mirarte a los ojos y decirte que te amo...  
  
-Lo siento, Setsuna... Es un pecado...  
  
Who am I to say: 'Is this the lie?... is this the turth?'  
  
...Y quien eres tu para juzgar mi delito?... si ya sea libre o cautiva, tan solo llevo mi infierno por dentro... ese es mi castigo...  
  
Tell me Who am I crying for!... (is this a need, or is this a blues?)  
  
Why can't i forget these words?... (are you hearing them too?)  
  
-Si pudiera... volver atras, hermano, cuando aun eramos humanos, y se nos permitia hacer... y amar... si entonces supiera lo que hoy estando aqui se... te amaria, Setsuna... No solo ese dia que huimos juntos... ni todas esas noches que en silencio pasabamos juntos cuando nuestros padres aun estaban juntos... te amaria siempre... desde niños... desde el principio del tiempo...  
  
Cause when my heart hurts, All I see is you... When my heart hurts... do you feel me too?  
  
Pero no somos humanos... somos eternos Setsuna, Yo... Sara Mudou... Jibrille... somos angeles y no debemos morir nunca...  
  
Importa tanto el pasado ahora, cuando se que me amas? Ahora que he visto a tus ojos y he encontrado el mismo sentimiento que hay en mi...  
  
No existen condenas... Solo existe lo que hacemos... y hare que tambien puedas sentirme por una eternidad...  
  
You know I've cried and I've tried cut i can't take it back...  
  
Nadie podria devolvernos el pasado... permitirnos saborear el dulce olor de nuestra piel aquella noche... o aquel dia... mientras mi cuerpo moria...  
  
You've tried and You've Cried but... you just can't forgive me for that...  
  
Pero te amaba tanto.. y en ese entonces ya eramos angeles... con una eternidad frente a nosotros... Solo almas...  
  
I can't love you... I can't need you... So just let it float, and don't wonder why....  
  
Y entonces sabia que volverias en algun punto de la eternidad... tal como ahora se que volveras por mi...  
  
Cause when my heart hurts, All I can do is cry...  
  
Esperar...  
  
When Your heart hurts... All WE can do is cry...  
  
Solo esperar...  
  
v v v v v v v v v v v v NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Ok, ok, estoy plenamente consciente de que esta no es mi mejor historia... en realidad creo que no le llega ni a los talones a 'Romeo y julieta'... simplemente el lenguaje que utilizo es muy sencillo, y hablo siempre en primera persona... lo cual le resta gran parte del encanto al texto...  
  
Estoy plenamente consciente de que muchas de las personas que lean esto, creeran que baje la calidad de mis escritos...  
  
Pero si soy sincera, no es una historia hecha para que cualquiera pueda leerla... porque?... bueno, principalmente por dos razones: La primera es el hecho de que contiene muchas detalles que no cualquiera entenderia... se necesita haber leido minimo hasta el volumen 14 de Angel Sanctuary... y se que no mucha gente tiene ni la paciencia para leerlo (es larguisimo) ni la memoria para recordar todos los minusculos y en apariencia insignificantes detalles que toco aqui... Asi que si unicamente has visto los OVAS o como la mayoria de personas en España, solo has leido los primero 5 tomos, creo que solo puedes entenderle a una minima parte... Se dan cuenta de cuanto se han perdido de la historia?  
  
La segunda razon es que es un songfic hecho con 'When my heart hurts' una cancion de Zeeza que pocas personas conocen... y para que un Songfic como este pueda tener un fuerte impacto en la mente de los lectores, es necesaria la combinacion de varios elementos, uno de ellos la musica... asi que si alguien tiene la paciencia (y las ganas) puede buscar la cancion de Zeeza en internet y hacer el experimento... Haganlo! creanme que no se arrepentiran de bajar esa cancion, en especial porque ahora tienen la letra y pueden seguirla y entender su verdadero significado...  
  
Pero en fin.. me gustaria explicar algunos detalles para ver si puedo cambiarles la impresion de 'Demonios!, Kourai tiene un serio problema mental' asi que ponganse comodos que esto va a ser largo ya que es la completa explicacion de mi Songfic, detalle a detalle...  
  
Por principio, No! Sara no esta Drogada! y quien haya leido el Shikouten Preview (son tan solo 3 paginas muy abstractas entre la seccion de Gehenna y Shikouten) puede darse cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que Kouri Yuki esta muchisimo mas trastornada que yo al dibujar y escribir cosas como esas... y la segunda... que todo lo que dice Sara tiene cierto sentido...  
  
Ahora... comienzo...  
  
Cuantas veces no miraste a mis ojos con la calida ternura de tu sencilla mirada, y en silencio no pretendi decirte cuanto amaba cada segundo contigo.  
  
Nos amabamos, es cierto... te quiero como jamas podria querer a otro que no fueras tu, y Dios sabe cuanto me amas tu tambien... mas... ¿cuanto ha servido el querernos de esta manera?  
  
Los dos primeros parrafos creo que son los mas faciles de comprender de toda la historia... Todo mundo conoce la historia de como setsuna y sara se amaban desde niños... en fin, el primero parrafo se refiere a esa epoca en que Setsuna y Sara se amaban, pero no se decian nada... tiene algunos cuantos otros detalles enterrados, pero, se que si conocen la historia entenderan a que me refiero con la sencilla mirada... El segundo parrafo... ¬¬U... diganme que no le entienden y los pateo... ahi solo hay un detalle importante... el momento en que Sara dice 'y Dios sabe cuanto me amas tu tambien'.. jo... captan?... a fin de cuentas Dios es quien les prohibe estar juntos...  
  
'Mirame ahora... Aqui encerrada en esta vieja torre en el centro de aquello que antes, en algun momento pude haber considerado un paraiso... Asi se nos enseño... lo recuerdas? Siempre se nos dijo que habia un cielo para los que amaban, y un infierno con el cual castigar a los que aborrecian...  
  
...pero ahora, estando aqui, comprendo que no es mas que una vaga ilusion con la que los hombres se contentan con soñar... no existe un dios... ni existe un cielo al que pedir refugio...'  
  
Los siguientes dos parrafos, por principio, aqui doy la clave de en que momento de la historia se desarrolla este songfic.. justo en el momento en que Sara y Moonliel estan cautivas en la torre del 'Antiguo pasaje del cielo'... antes de que Setsuta Katou y kira fueran a rescatar a Zaphkiel...  
  
En el principio me refiero a la base de tooooda la historia... y si han leido en algunas paginas en internet, hay muchos que estan de acuerdo conmigo en este aspecto... 'Angel Sanctuary' no es mas que una parodia biblica... porque?... jo.. miles de detalles: Metatron, la voz de dios, tan solo tiene 5 años y no tiene absolutamente niguna voz en el cielo... Rafael, lider de las virtudes y arcangel del aire, es tan poco virtuoso como es Madonna (Sin ofender a ninguno de los dos) Los Angeles en general, son criaturas desalmadas que a las que se les tiene prohibido amar (contrario a la imagen que se nos ha dado siempre), los demonios son los seres mas puros de la historia (no era Arakunne virgen aun cuando fue la 999va. novia del infierno?) traduccion: porque habia Sara de seguir creyendo que estando en el cielo estaria en el paraiso? En especial siendo que ella quere estar en Gehenna, el infierno, donde esta Setsuna...  
  
En el segundo parrafo... mmmm... hay mas escrito de lo que parece... pero a lo que me refero con el principio no puedo explicarlo aqui o se echaria a perder toda la trama que tengo preparada para 'Lagrimas de un angel' (si leiste mi lista de proyectos, sabes a que me refiero) Pero lo que dice en medio... 'No existe un Dios' si conocen la historia, recordaran que sara es en realidad el Alma de Jibrille, el arcangel del Agua... y ahora que esta de nuevo en su cuerpo original, muchos recuerdos de Jibrille se le mezclan.. ahora... porque Jibrille dejo de ser angel para convertirse en Sara?... Precisamente por eso!! Descubrio uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Sevotharte.. ¡Que Dios no existia tal como todos pensaban! jo...  
  
Si tan solo ellos, cuando aun hay tiempo, cuando aun estan vivos, pudieran saber que aqui.. alla... y donde sea que tu estes, se lleva el infierno en el alma, sin importar con quien se este... sin importar si se esta con demonios, como es esa niña de cabellos blancos a la que llamas Kurai... o si se esta entre angeles, como estoy yo, con la unica criatura inocente que existe... quiza si ellos supieran esto, no se preocuparian tanto... y amarian...  
  
Este siguiente parrafo es demasiado simple... es solo un triste lamento de Sara por poder volver atras (originalmente este Songfic iba a ser un Fanfic y se iba a llamar 'If i Could change it...' en este punto ya habia cambiado el nombre pero... decidi dejar ese pequeño detalle como... recuerdo.. :S)  
  
...Aunque amar fuera lo que te condenase...  
  
...Amar demasiado...  
  
...Amar a tu hermano...  
  
- Setsuna... fue realmente el amarte lo que ha condenado a mi alma?...  
  
Lo siguientes son 4 renglones de frases al parecer sueltas... talvez parezcan tener aun menor sentido que el resto de la historia... pero nuevamente hago referencia al Shikouten Preview (si alguien quiere leerlo voy a publicar la traduccion en una seccion de mi blog) y ademas, se aclara si lo que esta escrito lo dice o no Sara... ahora lo saben, no lo dice, solo lo piensa... y aquello que tiene un guion atras, si lo dice... no creo que hubiera alguien que no captara esto... pero por si las dudas...  
  
Amar siempre estuvo prohibido a los angeles... Fue un hermoso regalo que Dios hizo solo a los hombres... y solo aquellos de corazon impuro eran capaces de robar un poco del afecto repartido a los humanos... Pero estas pobre criaturas celestiales... estos hermosos seres de corazones misteriosos... jamas podrian gozar del placer y el extasis de mirar a la persona amada y decirle 'Te he extrañado como nunca imagine'  
  
-...Soy tan solo un angel entonces...  
  
Soy Jibrille, el arcangel del agua.. y encerrada aqui, en esta vieja torre en el centro de lo que alguna vez pense un paraiso, jamas podre volver a mirarte a los ojos y decirte que te amo...  
  
-Lo siento, Setsuna... Es un pecado...  
  
En el siguiente fragmento (y con fragmento me refiero un segmento entre trozo y trozo de cancion) se reafirma lo que dije arriba de que los angeles no pueden amar... y nuevamente se meten los recuerdos de nuestra querida Jibrille... todo lo que dice acerca de ser un angel se entiende mas adelante... y en especial eso de 'Lo siento, Setsuna... Es un pecado...'...lo que, a mi punto de vista explica la verdadera razon por la que Sara se fue a Hades al morir... ^^ verdad que no estoy tan loca?  
  
...Y quien eres tu para juzgar mi delito?... si ya sea libre o cautiva, tan solo llevo mi infierno por dentro... ese es mi castigo...  
  
En el siguiente Fragmento, cualquiera que lo lee piensa ' mm... se refiere a Dios.. pero no!, nuestra querida Jibrille inconscientemente ya acepto que no hay Dios alguno... asi que no se esta refiriendo a Dios... sino a la unica persona en la historia que actua como si lo fuera... y el unico que siempre la juzga por amar... Sevotharte.... y a que se refiere con 'ya sea libre o cautiva etc'? bueno... recordemos que Sara ya habia escapado de las manos se Sevi... pero se entrego porque la culpa la consumia por haber dejado a Moonliel en manos de Sev-chan... o sea, traducido al lenguaje del songfic: aun estando libre y con Setsuna ella llevaba un infierno de culpa por dentro...  
  
-Si pudiera... volver atras, hermano, cuando aun eramos humanos, y se nos permitia hacer... y amar... si entonces supiera lo que hoy estando aqui se... te amaria, Setsuna... No solo ese dia que huimos juntos... ni todas esas noches que en silencio pasabamos juntos cuando nuestros padres aun estaban juntos... te amaria siempre... desde niños... desde el principio del tiempo...  
  
Ahora... nuevamente son palabras dichas al viento... de nuevo queriendo cambiar el pasado... me ha agradado mucho lo que dice aqui... Solo hay un detalle, cuando dice 'te amaria siempre' no se refiere a que antes no lo hubiera amado, porque todos saben que se amaban desde siempre... se refiere mas bien a que no lo ocultaria.. y habria disfrutado mas del tiempo...  
  
Pero no somos humanos... somos eternos Setsuna, Yo... Sara Mudou... Jibrille... somos angeles y no debemos morir nunca...  
  
Importa tanto el pasado ahora, cuando se que me amas? Ahora que he visto a tus ojos y he encontrado el mismo sentimiento que hay en mi...  
  
No existen condenas... Solo existe lo que hacemos... y hare que tambien puedas sentirme por una eternidad...  
  
El siguiente fragmento es de los que mas me han gustado... Aqui nuevamente se meten las ideas de Jibrille y explica la que a mi gusto es la razon mas poderosa para que Sara cayera en Hades... Jo, jo, jo... ANGELES!!.. son Angeles! y se les prohibe amar... Al diablo el incesto! Adan y Eva fueron hermanos... no?  
  
Ahora, porque Jibrille dice que son eternos? Bueno... los angeles pueden morir... sin embargo ella sabe que ellos no moriran, porque: primero Jibrielle es el arcangel del agua.. si muere, Assiah cae en caos... (Esa es la razon por la que sevi no la mato cuando supo que no habia un Dios como todos pensaban) y Alexiel... jo... bueno, si la primera vez no se atrevieron a cortarle las alas aun cuando era 'La elegida'... como haran ahora para matar a Setsuna siendo que es el nuevo Messiah...  
  
^^ En el final, como se dan cuenta, Sara deja de lamentarse por el pasado... ^^ no me agrada la sara positiva... en realidad no me agrada siquiera Sara, prefiero cuando Jibrille se mete entre pensamientos... pero bueno... esa es una de las razones por las que estoy poniendo mucho ensafis en este Fic, realmente quiero querer a Sara...  
  
Nadie podria devolvernos el pasado... permitirnos saborear el dulce olor de nuestra piel aquella noche... o aquel dia... mientras mi cuerpo moria...  
  
El siguiente Fragmento de nuevo Sara esta aceptando que no puede regresar el pasado... y de hecho aqui al final estuve a punto de escribirle 'Ni siquiera el.. que te permitio buscarme...' refiriendome a Adam Kadamon... XD... si recuerdan por el volumen 4 detuvo el tiempo... por 7 dias para que pudiera bajar a Hades a buscar el Alma de Sara... El final de ese parrafo puede ser tomado como quieran... ^^ en realidad tiene 2 significados... y es uno de los pocos que pueden entender aun sin ver el ova o leer la serie... ^^  
  
Pero te amaba tanto.. y en ese entonces ya eramos angeles... con una eternidad frente a nosotros... Solo almas...  
  
El siguiente parrafo, tambien puede ser tomado con cualquiera de los dos significados que tiene el final del anterior... pero nuevamente plantea eso de ser angeles... y ser eternos... Asi que el punto que mas quise dar a entender fue que cuando Sara se sacrifico por Setsuna su alma quedo libre de su cuerpo terrenal... y al no estar atada comenzo a ligarse de nuevo con su cuerpo original Jibrille... por lo que de alguna manera entendio que los dos eran angeles... y como no podrian morir, en algun momento se reencontrarian... ^^  
  
Y entonces sabia que volverias en algun punto de la eternidad... tal como ahora se que volveras por mi...  
  
Aqui se confirma lo que dije arriba, acerca de que volverian a estar juntos... jo.. ya vamos a acabar, no desesperen...  
  
Esperar... When Your heart hurts... All WE can do is cry... Solo esperar...  
  
Aqui he hecho un pequeño cambio en la cancion... originalmente dice 'All you can do is cry...' pero... senti que se oia mucho mejor si ponia We... porque.. bueno, a fin de cuentas Sara y Setsuna estan unidos.. no?  
  
En fin, ahi lo tienen.. la larga explicacion de mi Songfic...  
  
Espero que con eso se hayan dado cuenta de que no estoy tan loca como parezco y que a fin de cuentas todo si tenia un sentido... Si les gustaba Angel Sanctuary y nunca lo habian leido, ahora ya conocen algunos detalles de la historia... si apenas estaban empezando a leer y les eche a perder algunas sorpresas... no se preocupen!, hay muchas mas sorpresas mucho mas interesantes en la historia que estas pocas que acabo de descubrirles... asi que no se preocupen, no les he descubierto el centro de la trama, ni nada...  
  
En fin... despues de esta larga explicacion, y despues horas de leer, espero que les haya gustado mi songfic... ^^ jo, no es el mejor del mundo... pero por lo menos a mi me ha hecho querer un poco mas a Sara... y quiza todos aquellos que la odien por lo que le hizo a Moonliel puedan entenderla un poco mas con mi songfic...  
  
Si aun tienen fuerzas para seguir frente al monitor, y en especial si aun no les duelen los ojos... denme Review... y siquieren diganme que me he pasado con la nota explicativa..  
  
con amor  
  
Kouraï 


End file.
